


Nice

by falsepremise



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale likes it rough, Basically a consensual and loving role play, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley has a praise kink, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP, they are dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsepremise/pseuds/falsepremise
Summary: Crowley is not nicssse... Aziraphale and Crowley satisfy Aziraphale's fantasties with a role-play beginning with that wall slam scene.





	Nice

Crowley kissed Aziraphale softly on the lips and Aziraphale leaned in, returning and deepening it. It had been a little over a week since the Apocalypse-that-wasn’t, a little over a week since they had made love for the very first time, an act that they had repeated every day since in a variety of forms both physical and celestial, and were, Crowley was quite sure, about to repeat again.

Crowley ended the kiss and leaned back from Aziraphale, once again lounging in his characteristic style on the couch in Aziraphale’s bookshop. Aziraphale lingered for a moment, eyes still closed. When he opened them he frowned slightly, a little annoyed at the sudden distance between himself and Crowley.

Crowley smiled, watching Aziraphale carefully, stroking his finger along his own throat in thought, “Are you satisfied, angel? With how we’ve been so far?”

Aziraphale’s eyes opened wide, “Of course, dear. You knew that, surely.”

Crowley shrugged a little and nodded, “I did, yes. But there’s satisfied and there’s satisfied. Is there anything new you’d like to try? Any desires I haven’t yet satiated? Fantasies unfulfilled?”

Aziraphale’s reaction was delightfully flustered and part of the reason why Crowley had begun this particular line of questioning to begin with. Aziraphale blushed, his eyes bouncing away from Crowley and back again, “I’m quite satisfied I assure you.”

“There was something though,” Crowley announced confidently, “you thought of something.”

“I’m quite satisfied,” Aziraphale repeated, brushing his pants primly.

“uh ha,” Crowley said unconvinced, “Put it this way: all those years of waiting. You must have had thoughts. I know I did.”

Aziraphale frowned, “Of course. I’m only, well…”

“Angelic?” Crowley answered, with an amused grin.

“You know what I mean,” Aziraphale countered.

“I know,” Crowley said, “So, all those thoughts… is it like you thought it would be? Or is there something you’ve been longing for that we are yet to do?”

Aziraphale flushed again and looked away with a huff, “well, that’s all rather unfair Crowley…” he answered twisting his hands nervously, “you were free to think as you liked, I was trying to keep within the rules of Heaven…”

“But you had thoughts?”

“Of course, how could I not?” Aziraphale replied, “but I tried not to and for the longest time certain things were, well, unimaginable.”

“Like?” 

“Oh dearest,” Aziraphale said, “please don’t be offended. But for a long time I believed all those rules Heaven gave us or I desperately tried to believe them anyway.”

Crowley snorted, “Don’t I know it.”

“At first I thought my um… thoughts…were a result of some kind of temptation field you were unconsciously projecting,” Aziraphale said, “it seemed impossible that an angel could have thoughts of that nature towards a demon and well, if it was you projecting some kind of temptation field it wasn’t my fault, was it?”

Crowley laughed, “a lust field? Angel, that’s ridiculous!”

“I know that now,” Aziraphale said indignant, “and well, I believed what I’d been told, that demons couldn’t love. For a long time I knew you enjoyed my company, I knew I could rely upon the terms of our Arrangement but I thought you incapable of truly loving me, the way that I, that I… loved you. And even if you did, actually being together was unimaginable. How could I ever set myself against Heaven? I couldn’t. I knew, or thought I knew— thankfully I was quite wrong— that I couldn’t ever act on my desires. It was so unimaginable that I couldn’t even act on my desires in thought. So, naturally I suppose, my thoughts tended towards what seemed the only possible way my um… desires might be at least partially fulfilled.”

Crowley slipped off his sunglasses and leaned forward as he realised what Aziraphale meant, “oh my angel, but I’d never take you against your will.”

“I know, Crowley,” Aziraphale said with much hand-wringing, “how ridiculous it is that what for several thousand years seemed like the only way we might fully know each other is, in fact and obviously so, the only way we never will. I quite comprehend that you would never do such a thing. Please do not be offended.”

“I am not,” Crowley said with a note of concern, “but these thoughts, they weren’t distressing?”

“No,” Aziraphale replied earnestly, “they are quite the opposite. They provided an outlet. Oh please say you aren’t offended.”

“I’m not,” Crowley smiled softly, “I told you I am not.”

Aziraphale smiled and stilled his hands, relieved. 

“But, tell me, have these thoughts occurred to you at all since, well since you realised I could love you after all, and in fact, did?” Crowley asked.

“I realised you loved me in 1941 when you thought to save my books,” Aziraphale answered with a warm shy smile, “I couldn’t dismiss the gesture as you simply keeping to The Arrangement you see. I finally had to admit that you simply cared about me, that you were capable of caring for me in the way that I cared for you. Yet, all the forces of Heaven and Hell still seemed against us and how could I disobey? I convinced myself I was making some kind of glorious sacrifice for the Great Plan. So, yes, while certain things were more imaginable, those particular thoughts provided an outlet still.”

“And this week?” Crowley asked leaning forward and watching Aziraphale’s reaction closely. 

Aziraphale flushed, “This week of course all things are imaginable. All kinds of thoughts occur to me. But yes, I admit I’ve had thoughts along those same old lines too… Oh, that’s a bad thing isn’t it?”

“No,” Crowley smiled, “it is only natural, angel, but I do believe you’ve given yourself a kink.”

“Oh!” Aziraphale’s eyes opened wide in shock.

“It isn’t uncommon in religious humans you know. Sexual dysfunction, sexual perversions, shame around sex, it all goes hand in hand with religion. They try very, very hard to keep within strict rules around sex, but their desires find a workable outlet anyway and well, sex is partially learned after all. Certain habits form. I once met a group of celibate monks who had the seemingly ingenious idea of imagining rotten corpses whenever they had a sexual desire. Worked for some, calmed them right down. Others, well they just became necrophiliacs,” Crowley laughed, “there was one infamous case actually where the monk ended up giving in to the necrophiliac desires in a big way. Broke into a mortuary, had his own personal orgy, died soon after and went straight to hell. Could have been a saint if he’d only had a wank every now and then.”

“Oh, dear,” Aziraphale muttered twisting his hands. 

“So, you see, this little kink you’ve got going on isn’t so bad,” Crowley said.

“I suppose so,” Aziraphale said, a little relieved.

“Though it is a bit amusing,” Crowley added with a grin, “I just want to bring pleasure to the one I love…”

“And hear in detail how much I love you and how wonderful you are, don’t think I haven’t noticed that,” Aziraphale tutted and shook his head. 

Crowley shrugged shamelessly, “still that’s wholesome, isn’t it? You’re the one into the kinky..”

“Oh do shut up!” Aziraphale interrupted.

Crowley laughed.

“Anyway, it is at least partly your fault,” Aziraphale said indignantly.

“How so?”

“Every so often you’d, well,” Aziraphale blushed and looked down whispering, “manhandle me.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose I did,” Crowley replied with consideration, “that was my outlet I guess. It was just so hard not to touch you, angel.”

Aziraphale softened.

Crowley grinned playfully, “well, we are going to need a safe word.”

“A what?”

“And a wall that isn’t covered in bookshelves…” Crowley continued looking around, “that’s a whole lot harder to find than it should be, angel. Aha! We can use the door into your back room. Even you can’t cover a door with books.”

“Crowley, I’m not following you at all…”

“Up you get, angel, and over by the door, that’s it leave it open just stand close to it,” Crowley continued.

Aziraphale did as he was asked, frowning in confusion as Crowley tested pushing into the door, ensuring the handle wouldn’t slam through the wall or anything. He put a book in between to be sure. 

“That’s Jane Austen…” Aziraphale objected.

“Noone is hurting the books, angel,” Crowley said, “Alright: safe word. Let’s make that Apple for old times sake, huh?” 

“Apple?” Aziraphale repeated.

“Yes, now this is very, very important, angel. If you say ‘no’ or ‘stop’ I am going to ignore you. I’ll assume it is all part of the game, alright? All part of the play, you follow? But if you say ‘apple’ I’ll know you really want to stop and I’ll stop immediately. Do you understand?” Crowley explained.

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide, “oh I see…”

“I’d never actually hurt you, angel,” Crowley said, gently stroking his fingers down the side of Aziraphale’s face.

“I know,” Aziraphale said leaning into the touch.

The touch abruptly ended and Crowley stepped back. 

“Let’s begin with the last time I manhandled you,” Crowley said, “We were looking for records in the old satanic convent…”

“Yes, you gave them real guns,” Aziraphale tutted in disapproval, then immediately softened smiling warmly as he added, “But then you reassured me that they were all having miraculous escapes.”

Crowley nodded, “and you said?”

“I said that I had always known that, deep down, you really are quite a nice…”

Crowley slammed Aziraphale hard into the door and hissed angrily in his face, “Shut it! I’m a demon I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word. I will not allow you to say that about me…”

Aziraphale stared at Crowley transfixed, his gaze slowly and hungrily travelling over Crowley’s face. 

“I’m a demon, angel. Do I need to show you very not nicssse I can be?...”

“Oh yes…” Aziraphale sighed, his eyes fluttering. 

Crowley broke into a fit of giggles, burying his face in Aziraphale's chest to try to suppress the laughter. When he finally regained control he spluttered, “You are meant to say no, angel. This isn’t going to work if you get your lines all wrong.”

“What?” Aziraphale said dazed, “oh! Oh, dear. Yes I see. Can we try it again?”

Crowley stepped back, grinning widely. Aziraphale stepped away from the door and fussed with his tie and jacket. 

“Ready?” 

“Just getting into character,” Aziraphale replied.

“You’re you, angel,” Crowley said amused. 

“I am not. I don’t normally say no to you do I?” Aziraphale answered.

Crowley smiled, “point taken.”

“I’m ready,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley nodded, “well, start us off,”

Aziraphale delivered the starting line in the style of an actor performing Shakespeare, his voice projected and his expressions exaggerated, “I always said that, deep down you really are quite a nice…”

Slam! Crowley pinned Aziraphale to the door. He stared into Aziraphale’s eyes and hissed, “Shut it! I’m a demon I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word.”

Aziraphale swallowed hard, staring fixedly at Crowley’s mouth.

“I am capable of all manner of depraved, ssssinful and perverted actssss…” Crowley continued.

“P-perverted…” Aziraphale repeated with a tremour, his pupils blown wide.

Crowley leaned in to Aziraphale’s ear and whispered, “perverted…” 

“No, Crowley, you mustn’t! Stop now, unhand me, you foul field!” Aziraphale cried theatrically. 

Crowley licked a long wet line from Aziraphale’s neck, past his ear and over his face. 

“You tassste delicious,” Crowley whispered with an undertone of threat, “do you think you tassste this good everywhere?” 

“No, no, please,” Aziraphale said with heavy panting breaths, his voice losing the theatrical quality. 

Crowley ignored him and licked another long wet line from his neck and across his face. 

“Crowley, please stop,” Aziraphale panted.

“Oh, I won’t be ssstopping. Not until I have absolutely ruined you,” Crowley replied.

Aziraphale made a soft mewling sound. 

Crowley licked and nibbled on Aziraphale’s ear and Aziraphale groaned. Crowley licked and sucked and nibbled using just the right amount of teeth. Aziraphale whimpered with the attention. Crowley moved down to Aziraphale’s neck and sucked hard on his flesh leaving deep red marks. He licked the red spots, biting them gently adding a hint of pain to the pleasure. 

“Oh…Crowley…” Aziraphale groaned. 

Crowley pulled back suddenly and clicked his fingers. Aziraphale’s clothes instantly disappeared. Aziraphale flushed a deep shade of crimson, and tried desperately to cover his bobbing erection with his hands. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Crowley said with a wicked grin, “you haven't been enjoying my lewd attentions, have you, angel?”

“Crowley, please, stop this,” Aziraphale begged.

“I’ll just have to punish you myself,” Crowley announced dramatically.

“Punish?” Aziraphale repeated with a heavy swallow. 

Crowley pulled Aziraphale towards himself roughly and reaching around, planted a short sharp slap on Aziraphale’s arse. 

“Oh!” Aziraphale exclaimed in shock.

Crowley slapped him again, while the tender flesh was still stinging. Aziraphale whimpered. Crowley slapped him one final time on the other buttock before pushing Aziraphale back against the door, ensuring his own body pushed up hard against Aziraphale’s erection. 

“I am not nicssse!” Crowley hissed. 

Aziraphale nodded, eyes closed, biting down on his lips, trying desperately not to buck into Crowley’s body. 

Crowley pulled away again and clicked his fingers. Aziraphale screamed as he was suddenly lifted from the ground, pinned mid-way along the door, his cock conveniently in line with Crowley’s mouth, “do you tassste good everywhere, angel? We still haven’t found out, have we?”

Crowley licked a long wet line across Aziraphale’s right thigh with his now serpentine tongue. 

Aziraphale moaned and wriggled, his hands clenching, trying to find purchase but grasping only air. 

Crowley slowly licked along Aziraphale’s left thigh, licking long deep licks into the seam where his leg met his body.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale moaned. 

“Quite delicious,” Crowley whispered, “now I wonder...”

Crowley licked Aziraphale’s cock from root to tip, swirling his serpentine tongue around the head. 

Aziraphale mewled and grabbed Crowley’s hair, his fingers carding through the crimson locks. 

“Tsk, tsk,” Crowley said, clicking his fingers and pinning Aziraphale’s hands back to the door. He licked another long line down Aziraphale’s cock.

“You want me to take your cock into my mouth don’t you, you filthy excusssse for an angel?” Crowley hissed. 

“No, no,” Aziraphale managed to puff out.

“You do,” Crowley replied confidently, “and I won’t.”

Aziraphale groaned. 

Crowley clicked his fingers again and Aziraphale’s knees bent pulling up and out, so that his arse—still marked in stinging red with Crowley’s hands—was fully revealed to Crowley.  
Crowley licked Aziraphale's anus with long licks, pushing his forked tongue into the opening.

“Oh! Oh, God!” Aziraphale cried out.

“Can’t help you now, angel,” Crowley said, sucking on a finger and pushing the wet digit into Aziraphale's arse. 

“I am going to ssssodomise you,” Crowley hissed as he crooked his finger to hit that spot.

Aziraphale groaned and struggled, desperately trying to buck into Crowley’s finger. 

Crowley inserted as second finger, and then a third, stretching and preparing his way.

Aziraphale mewled and groaned under the attention.

Crowley stepped back and clicked his fingers. Aziraphale screamed in alarm as his position changed again, sliding down so that he was pinned right in line with Crowley’s cock. Crowley undid his fly and slipped out his erection. He pressed the head of his cock up against Aziraphale's entrance, “I am going to enjoy defiling you, angel.”

“No, no,” Aziraphale managed to whisper.

Crowley pushed himself in with a loud moan. He moved slowly and gently at first—even though it went against his current role—ensuring Aziraphale had time to adjust.  
When he could feel that Aziraphale had adjusted well, he picked up speed with a hiss, “sssso good…”

“Please, please Crowley,” Aziraphale begged, “I can’t…. Please, sodomise me, ruin me, Crowley...”

“Yessss…sssodomise my angel,” Crowley moaned as his cock found that exact spot and Aziraphale cried out. 

Crowley fucked with a brutal pace, his cock hitting Aziraphale in just the right spot again and again. He knew Aziraphale was close and he reached up in between them, taking Aziraphale's cock in hand.

“Yes! Yes!” Aziraphale cried out, “I’m close. I’m… Oh Crowley!” 

Aziraphale came hard and Crowley milked every last drop. When he was finally finished, Crowley dropped Aziraphale's cock, now softening and he kissed Aziraphale with tenderness, his own cock still deep in Aziraphale's arse. Aziraphale kissed back hungrily, his tongue exploring Crowley’s mouth. 

Crowley moaned into Aziraphale's mouth and began to fuck him again, moving with a steady rhythm. 

“I love you so much, Crowley,” Aziraphale whispered. 

“Ngh…” Crowley groaned.

“You are so beautiful, so wonderful, so good to me,” Aziraphale continued, planting soft kisses on Crowley’s neck.

“Oh fuck!” Crowley cried, “yessss…”

“You are my beloved, my forever and always,” Aziraphale whispered, taking Crowley’s ear lobe into his mouth and sucking on it. 

“Oh yes, angel. Aziraphale!” Crowley cried out as his thrusting faltered and he came deep inside his angel.

Crowley kissed Aziraphale thoroughly. He slipped out carefully and miracled away the mess, gently lowering Aziraphale to the floor. 

Aziraphale sighed and stretched his neck and arms, “And my clothes?” 

“Oh I was going to leave you like that,” Crowley said with a leer as he tucked his own penis back into his pants.

“Crowley!” Aziraphale tutted. 

Crowley laughed and miracled Aziraphale’s clothes back. 

“Thank-you,” Aziraphale said as he fussed with his tie and adjusted his jacket.

“Well,” Crowley said, “how was it?”

“It was,” Aziraphale paused dramatically with a twinkle in his eye, “nice.”

“Ha!” Crowley laughed, “you are ridiculous.”

“But you love me in spite of it,” Aziraphale said with a smile.

“Worse than that I’m afraid, it is one of the many things I love about you,” Crowley said with a grin, “always has been.” 

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale smiled giving Crowley a soft kiss, “then I fear you are ridiculous too.”

“We will have to be ridiculous together.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20473850) by [Podfixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx)


End file.
